sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo the Turphant
Hugo the turphant is a Turphant who lives in the Pulvix. Bio Hugo was born in the Pulvix village, which I say in the sense that he didn't actually live in the robot. This was because not many people live in the actual Pulvix, but in the village outside it. He was raised ordinarily enough, like the average child, but with a few exceptions. First of all, he was a Turphant, and his special clan of Turphants were a clan of flight. Therefore, Hugo could actually fly for a limited period of time. Hugo often trained with his parents on how to use his power. Hugo was also a natural on the violin *cough cough* and reached grade 8 (12, whatever) at the age of 12. When Hugo was 11, a 10-year old Zirak moved into the area, and despite the age difference, the two made friends at the local school. Hugo and Lex also made friends with a female rabbit of Lex's age named Lara, who Lex today has a crush on. They decided to form a team, as each of them were good friends and each one loved the concept of being a hero. After all, they could perfectly fend for themselves. Hugo had flight, and other powers from his clan, Lex had hydrokniesis and strong...deedlybopper things? Lara was the fastest of the three and possessed the mild ability of heat manipulation. Together, they became "Team Prisma" and they had no real reason for being called that, apart from the fact that it sounded cool, which it did. They began training together as a hero team. However, one day, two-years later, their skills were to be put into practise, as the union had located Lex, and believed he was the chosen one. They were right, although Lex didn't know it, and neither did his friends. The entire union, with both BloodLord and Povenkios's armies were causing complete havoc looking for Lex, and Lex thought it was only decent to go out and fight, and protect the innocent people of the Pulvix. Hugo and Lara agreed, however, they also contributed, and formed a plan. Within the more private areas of the Pulvix robot (nearer the head) there is a weapon, created years ago, called the goteleport gun. It had the incredible ability to teleport massive amounts of people away, armies even. (Oh gee, I wonder what's gonna happen.) The two planned to sneak into the upper areas of the Pulvix and take the gun, whilst Lex fought off the army the best he could. Hugo and Lara arrived just in time, as Povenkios was on the verge of killing Lex. Almost at the exact moment Povenkios would've done it, Hugo fired. 3-days later, the team were elected heroes of the Pulvix, and to this day they are always on some sort of adventure. General life Hugo is almost always on some sort of adventure with team Prisma, whether it be uncovering secrets of dark things or thwarting the plans of Povenkios. However, once in a while, Hugo goes back to the Pulvix to see his parents, as he does miss them. Turphant clans The ancient Turphant clans were tribes gifted with magic powers. There were four clans- The Red clan, the green clan, the blue clan, and the yellow clan. Each clan had different magical skills. Hugo is not directly descended from the green clan, but he still retains all the powers of a green clan Turphant. However, His colour is lighter than that of a green clan Turphant. If you want to make a Turphant character related to the Turphant clans, ask me on my talk page. Powers OKI Hugo can not only jst fly, he has a range of other powers. *The abilty to squeeze himself into his shell and charge up an energy field around the indigo part. *The ability to focus energy into an orb and use it as a projectile (very hard, only used occasionally) *The ability to simply see through something. Requires focus. Category:Males